


I'm Home

by Kampfkuchen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, kid! Dino, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kampfkuchen/pseuds/Kampfkuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol loved coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

Seungcheol loved his job. He really did. Especially when he came home after a tiring day, his husband would be awaiting him. This thought brought a slight smile on his face while he parked the car in the parking lot of their house. When he got out of his car Seungcheol took a glance at the living room window. And there he was. Standing in his full short glory next to the dining table. Jihoon had their little boy Chan in his arms. The 3 year old boy was trying to put down a plate on the table. When he opened the door he was immediately greeted by the delicious smell of food.

 

“I’m home!” yelled Seungcheol and kicked his shoes off.

 

“Papa!” the sound of footsteps reached him and his right leg was captured by two short arms.

 

With a happy smile he picked his son up and smooched his face with kisses. Chan started giggling and tried to push his fathers face away from him. He started to kick with his feet, a clear sign that he wanted to be put down again. The moment his little feet met the ground he ran back into the living room. Seungcheol could clearly remember Chan’s first steps. Since then he was running around the house all day. He barely allowed anyone to carry him around. Only when he realized that he was too short to reach something.

 

“He is extremely lively today,” said Jihoon and came closer to his (much) taller husband.

 

“You look exhausted. Hard day at work?” asked the short male and stood on his tip toes to kiss Seungcheol’s cheek.

 

“Yes, but now that I see you I feel much better”

 

“God! You’re so cheesy!” laughed Jihoon and hit Seungcheol’s chest playfully.

 

“And you still decided to marry me, didn’t you?”

 

Grinning he leaned down to capture Jihoon’s lips with his own, but a high pitched voice made him stop in his tracks.

 

“I’m hungry!” Chan’s voice echoed through the whole house.

 

With a deep sigh the tall men let got.

 

“Papa! I’m hungry! Come feed me!” his son yelled.

 

“Aren’t you old enough to feed yourself?” asked he and made his to his little boy.

 

In the background he could clearly hear Jihoon laughing. He could understand why. Usually Chan would always cling to Jihoon even if Seungcheol was there. He only called for the tall male when he wanted something. But hey, he was Seungcheol’s little boy. So how could he say no?

 

“I always told you not to spoil him so much. See what you’ve done? He takes you for granted and is completely spoiled,” Jihoon’s voice sounded accusing, but he could clearly imagine the bright grin on his face.

 

Seungcheol knows for sure that Jihoon enjoys the attention he gets from their son. Even more than the attention he gets from his husband.

 

“I know it’s my fault. Stop blaming me. But how can I not spoil him? Have you seen his adorable face?”

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was exhausting like always. Chan only played with his food and Jihoon laughed at him because Seungcheol wasn’t able to get their son under control. Now he was in Chan’s bedroom and trying his best to get the toddler into his bed.

 

“Come on Chan. It’s already late. So you have to go to bed,” Seungcheol tried to persuade him.

 

“No! You and Daddy aren’t going to sleep either!”

 

“Who said we are not going?” Jihoon appeared in the door while wearing his pajamas.

 

He came over to Chan and scooped the boy into his arms.

 

“See? I’m wearing my pajamas. Just like you. And when you’ll lay down in your bed Papa will change, too. We’re going to sleep. Just like you,” while he was talking he gently placed his son on his bed.

 

He was humming a soft tune while he tucked the 3 year old in and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

 

“Goodnight Channie”

 

“Goodnight Daddy!”

 

It was extremely fascinating how easily he got Chan under control. His most favorite persons in the world were just too adorable. And had him both wrapped around their little finger. Seungcheol went over to the two boys on the bed and leaned down to press a kiss to Chan’s forehead.

 

“Goodnight Chan”

 

“’night Papa,” Chan mumbled tiredly, nearly asleep because of Jihoon’s humming.

 

Jihoon pulled Seungcheol out the room and closed the door after them.

 

“Do you know that you’re amazing?” he smiled down at his husband and pulled him into a hug.

 

Jihoon just smiled and pulled Seungcheol’s head down to put his lips against his. Finally! Seungcheol was waiting for this moment when he came through the door. He pulled the shorter male closer to him and buried one of his large hands in Jihoon’s pink locks. The short male wrapped his arms around his neck and stood on his tip toes to meet his husbands lips.

 

“Welcome home,” whispered Jihoon against his husband’s lips.

“Do you think I will ever get a “welcome home kiss” when I actually come home. And not 4 hours later?” he really wanted to know.

 

Since Chan happened something was always interrupting them. Of course he loved his little boy. But he also needed the attention of his husband! He was just a needy man, with the most adorable husband in the world. His self control wasn’t endless, you know?

 

“Oh you poor boy. Can’t you control yourself even for a few hours?” Jihoon couldn’t hide his smirk.

 

He was clearly enjoying this situation. Maybe he looked like an angel, but he was the devil! The devil in disguise!

 

“Of course I can! It’s just that I love you so much!” he whined.

 

Jihoon leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the lips of the taller male.

  
”You’re so uncute when you pout,” he giggled and nuzzled his head against Seungcheol’s chest.

 

“And Seungcheol?”

  
”Yes?”

 

“Get your hands off my ass or I’m gonna bring my guitar!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just tooth rotting JiCheol fluff... I couldn't help myself.
> 
> See ya~  
> -Kampfkuchen


End file.
